Cepheus
Dans la mythologie grecque, Cepheus est le père d'Andromeda. C'est également le nom d'une constellation d'étoiles. Cepheus est un single sorti entre Empyrean et Xenon. La couverture de l'album montre Alithea regardant par la fenêtre de son vaisseau spatial Nefeli. Elle y voit Empyrean, Acheron, et le pont Erebus qui relie les deux planètes. Histoire Alithea se réveille de cryostase à bord d'un anneau Cepheus. Elle est celle qui vous a remémoré les souvenirs de la Terre et elle sait exactement pourquoi elle a fait ça. Elle sait ce qu'Empyrean a fait et elle veut se venger. Elle a l'intention de vous utiliser comme arme de destruction. Détails n'est qu'un rêve Ne l'oubliez pas Alithea, en 2632 Paroles [Conscient, une grande tempête approche, et vous en êtes le catalyseur. Celui qui trouve la sentienceLa sentience désigne la capacité d'éprouver des choses subjectivement, d'avoir des expériences vécues. Voir la définition sur Wikipédia. pure.] Mon origine s'échappe du bout de sa langue Une douce déclaration de guerre Ma mémoire me rappelle maintenant le rêve où Je me suis forcé à regarder un monde entier brûler Un présage de guerre Un tyran renaissant Je suis la tempête Une vue connecté à travers le verre gelé Une lumière aveuglante révèle le visage de Alithea Ses yeux reflètent la surface de la planète Cercles de lumière qui brisent l'obscurité Un présage de guerre Un tyran renaissant Je suis la tempête Les mémoires de la Terre N'étaient qu'un rêve La Ville Juste reste à découvrir [L'utopie n'est qu'un rêve Ne l'oubliez pas] L'utopie, un monument Construit par l'arrogance humaine Ma raison de vivre et de survivre Est remplacée par un mensonge abstrait La mémoire de la Terre N'était qu'un rêve La Ville Juste reste à découvrir Mon rêve a pris fin au milieu des cendres de la Terre Exilé en orbite, ma chair renaît Un catalyseur élu Créé pour la guerre Met le feu au ciel Avec un orage orbital Les mémoires de la Terre N'étaient qu'un rêve La Ville Juste reste à découvrir [Je veux montrer à ce monde ce que craindre le ciel veut dire] Relâcher Un coeur ancien Mettre le feu Au ciel Avec un orage orbitale Un présage de guerre Un tyran renaît Je suis la tempête Paroles Originales a great storm is approaching, and you are the catalyst. The one who finds pure sentience. My origin falls from the tip of her tongue A soft spoken declaration of war My memory now recalls the dream where I forced myself to watch an entire world burn An omen of war A tyrant reborn I am the storm A connected view through the frozen glass A blinding light reveals the face of Alithea Her eyes reflect the planet's surface Circles of light that shatter the darkness An omen of war A tyrant reborn I am the storm The memory of earth Was only a dream The just city has yet to be seen is only a dream Make sure you never forget that Utopia, a monument Constructed by human arrogance My reason to live and survive Is replaced by one abstract lie The memory of earth Was only a dream The just city has yet to be seen My dream ended amidst the dust of the earth Exiled in orbit, my flesh is reborn A chosen catalyst Created for war Set the sky on fire With an orbital firestorm The memory of earth Was only a dream The just city has yet to be seen want you to show this world what it means to fear the sky Set free An ancient heart Set the sky On fire With orbital firestorm An omen of war A tyrant reborn I am the storm Références Catégorie:Single